


Big Spoon

by calswrites



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, dainsley, dani's the big spoon, i am soft for two (2) women, lesbians are superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: Ainsley had heard her fair share of stories about the female detective from her brother. She was one of his only friends currently, so it was no surprise that he talked about her all the time. She loved hearing about her though. It was nice to know that someone out there was making her big brother happier than he’s been in a long time, even if it was a simple, platonic friendship. Although she never got to formally meet Dani, she wanted to find a way to properly thank her for all that she’s done for their family, especially if Bright hadn’t done that.OR, my favorite lesbians engaging in some shenanigans that lead to them being cute and spooning.
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Big Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claremontpsych](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claremontpsych/gifts).



> for max 'cause they wanted some soft dainsley and i can't say no to dainsley (or anything, really, but not the point).

Dani had heard stories of Ainsley from Bright and Gil and occasionally Jessica. She tried to form an image in her mind of what she looked like, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing out on the entire Whitly family. She had met none other than Martin Whitly himself, but Ainsley seemed to be the elusive one.

Then one day, a killer threatening Jessica led the NYPD to her studio. Dani and Bright stayed behind the glass in the production room for the most part, and Dani only got to meet his sister for a second, but she was enthralled with her. What surprised her the most was how she held her own. It was something she noticed about the Whitly family was that through all of their shared trauma, they managed to come out stronger than anyone else she had met.

Ainsley had heard her fair share of stories about the female detective from her brother. She was one of his only friends currently, so it was no surprise that he talked about her all the time. She loved hearing about her though. It was nice to know that someone out there was making her big brother happier than he’s been in a long time, even if it was a simple, platonic friendship. Although she never got to formally meet Dani, she wanted to find a way to properly thank her for all that she’s done for their family, especially if Bright hadn’t done that.

So, she did what all good reporters do: bend the truth. She texted Bright a little bit later than a day after the news had spread that the NYPD had caught the killer, asking for Dani’s number. He was a bit suspicious, but she told him that she had left her coat at the studio and wanted to give it back to her. After a bit of back and forth between the siblings, Ainsley finally got what she set out to get.

Bright happened to have other plans. He texted the detective after he sent his stubborn sister her number. _Hey, I just gave my sister your number. She said you left your jacket at her studio when we were there._ He figured that if Ainsley was lying about that, Dani would be the one to know. He assumed that she would tell him.

_Oh, yep! That’s my bad. Thanks!_ She was lying, of course, but she was interested in why Ainsley would lie about such a thing. So, when his sister’s number showed up for the first time on her phone, she was excited, to say the least.

_Hey, this is Ainsley. Malcolm gave me your number._

_Hi! He just texted me to say that you’d be reaching out because I forgot my jacket at your studio… I don’t think I did, though._ Dani found herself smiling down at her phone. Interrogations with criminals were one thing, but she liked this slightly tamer take.

_About that… you didn’t, but I just wanted to reach out to see if you might want to grab a drink or something? I figured I should probably get to know my brother’s only friend._

_Can I call you?_

A couple of seconds later, Dani’s phone rang, displaying the number she was just texting. “Hey, uh, so I don’t actually drink, but you can come over if you want to,” she said, not even bothering with introductions.

“Really? Sure, sure,” Ainsley was a bit stunned at how forward she was being but thought of it as platonic at the time and nothing more. “When?”

“Whenever works for you. I’m free the rest of the day so--”

“I can come over now,” she said, accidentally interrupting the detective.

“Y-Yeah, alright. I’ll text you my address,” Dani’s smile grew as she hung up. It was a bit bizarre to think of herself as Bright’s only friend (at least, that’s how Ainsley referred to her), but now she was starting to find herself interested in his sister. She convinced herself that it was just a simple attraction to her; she found her pretty, beautiful even, but she tried to restrain herself from getting her hopes up by thinking of it as possibly turning into anything more.

It took Ainsley about half an hour to get to Dani’s apartment with traffic. While she sat in traffic, she started to feel the buildup of butterflies in her stomach. The sensation was vaguely familiar to her, but she hadn’t genuinely felt that way in quite a while.

Dani paced around her small apartment anxiously, thoughts racing through her mind at a million miles an hour. Was what she was wearing too casual? Would changing into something else send the wrong message? What message was she trying to send? Before she had the chance to answer any of those questions, there was a light knock on her door. She was a bit startled by the noise, expecting her buzzer to be first, but she must have snuck in behind someone.

Dani looked through the peephole first to make sure it was her and smiled slightly when she got visual confirmation that it was. “Hi, I’m glad you came,” she said, opening the door to reveal the blonde dressed in one of her signature suits. “Come in,” she stepped aside to let her in and couldn’t help but look her up and down, taking in every bit of her. Now she didn’t have to worry about a killer or Ainsley’s brother, but it was just them and it felt as if they had all the time in the world.

“I’m glad you invited me. It’s nice to meet you under, you know, different circumstances.” Ainsley smiled a bit too, noticing Dani’s simple black tank top paired with grey joggers. She felt a bit overdressed but didn’t mind all that much. “Nice place you got.” She redirected her attention to her apartment, taking in the small, but cozy place. There weren’t many decorations, but that wasn’t surprising to her as she assumed her job was fairly time-consuming.

“Thanks. It’s, uh, not much, just a place to sleep,” she shrugged and then started to pick at her nailbeds, an anxious habit she had picked up. Dani honestly wasn’t sure why she invited Ainsley over – well, no. She knew why, but she wasn’t sure if she was going to go through with it.

“I just have one question if, if that’s alright with you,” Ainsley said, turning on her heels to face Dani again. The detective nodded, mentally preparing for what she was going to ask. “Why did you go along with my lie about you leaving your jacket at the studio? You barely even know me.”

She laughed slightly, a bit scared by the question because she didn’t know what to say. For no more than a second, she brought her gaze to her lips and then immediately brought them back up. “Uh, I’m not really sure… I don’t usually do things like that.”

Ainsley saw her glance and smirked slightly as she took a couple of steps closer to her. “You sure about that?”

Dani’s brows furrowed, wondering if she was serious. She sure hoped that she was, because she took a couple of steps towards her, placed her hand on her cheek, and leaned in until their lips met in a tentative, soft kiss. Ainsley pulled away after a few seconds, unsure of how she felt. She quickly categorized it and pulled her back in for a more passionate kiss. Now that she had felt Dani’s lips on hers, she never wanted to be without them again.

She went to put her hands into Dani’s curls, but before she could, Dani was pushing her suit jacket off of her shoulders, letting it hit the ground, neither one of them paying even the slightest bit of attention to it. Her hands found their way into her hair as she started to lead her to her bedroom.

They did nothing more than quite a significant amount of making out. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to have sex, they did, but they figured that they should at least get to know each other a little bit more before taking that next step. So instead, they lay facing each other, Ainsley’s hand still enraptured by Dani’s curls and Dani’s hand drawing soft circles on Ainsley’s hip.

“Hi,” Ainsley whispered quietly, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

She bit her lip before answering with her own small “Hi.”

Dani pulled her in a little closer and Ainsley shifted so that they could properly spoon. Dani’s body managed to fit perfectly around the slightly smaller girl’s as she assumed the role of the big spoon. She wrapped her arm around her and intertwined their fingers as she nuzzled her neck into the side of hers. “Mm, I think this is a lot better than sex,” she mumbled, her eyes closing softly as she relaxed.

She laughed slightly, something that Dani felt and admired. Ainsley, too, closed her eyes and before she knew it, she could hear small snores coming from the blonde. She smiled, pulling her in tighter and joining her in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it!! feel free to leave a comment or dm me on twitter if you have any requests for any future dainsley works 'cause what can i say, i love my little dorky lesbians. don't be shy, put some kudos if you liked it (it really helps to gauge what people like/don't like along w comments) <3


End file.
